Fade Into You
by ParisNights8
Summary: Hermione Granger ran away from the muggle world to begin a new life, leaving behind the man who loved her most. Now, seven years later,the past she tried so hard to forget, comes back into her life. plz RR
1. A Wounded Ron Weasley

Chapter One

A Wounded Ron Weasley

"Would you like some more wine, Ron?" Serena asked her boyfriend, an air of desperation in her voice. He was once again lost in his thoughts and seemed unaware that she even existed.

Ron Weasley and Serena Lovell were having dinner together in his house, just outside the Hogsmeade village.

"Ron?" She pleaded again for his attention, but he refused to even acknowledge her presence.

The two had been dating for over a year now and usually he didn't ignore her the way he was now. There was always something missing from their relationship but it had still been enough for Serena to love him.

At the same time, Serena couldn't help but resent Ron for not making her his whole world, the way she made him. Like there would always be someone before her. She was even beginning to give up all hope that he would propose.

"Did Harry tell you about his promotion?" She asked hoping to get Ron to talk.

"Huh? Oh-Oh yeah, it's great isn't it?" He said absent mindedly, still looking over the magazine he had been reading all night. It was clear he took no interest in Serena or whatever she was talking about.

Serena sighed and poured herself another glass of red wine.

Ron had been in some sort of trance for the past two weeks, ever since that night in London when they had gone to visit with friends, Harry and Ginny. They were enjoying a night on the town. The four of them had been drinking and dancing until the late hours of the evening. Ron was irresistible and more charming than usual, maybe because of all the champagne he had drunk.

They were having a marvelous time until they were just about headed to the famous wizarding nightclub, the Zodiac, when Ron looked as if he had seen a ghost.

Across the street, a beautiful young woman, surrounded by a heard of what looked like her fans, caught his eye. He gazed at her, as if he had known her forever.

Serena had no idea who the eerily beautiful girl was but was sure she wasn't a witch. She had never seen her in all her life but apparently Ron and the others had.

The four of them stood there for a little more than two minutes, Serena without an idea what was going on, until the mysterious girl walked away. She was in the arms of a man that none of them seemed too recognize.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron were frozen in shock even after the girl was long down the street. They had looks of disbelief on the face.

Harry and Ginny had barely said two words the rest of that evening. Ron didn't speak at all except when he announced he was tired and wished to return home. The others did the same.

That night was never discussed again. Nobody even cared to explain it to Serena.

She wasn't sure whether to question Ron who the girl was that had obviously ruined their splendid evening or whether to drop the situation entirely. She could tell he didn't care to discuss it, however, so she decided to forget the incident.

They next few weeks however, Ron buried himself in work at the Games and Sports department at the ministryand made no mention of that night in London or the strange woman. Serena tried to pretend that nothing was wrong with her boyfriend, that he was overly consumed with work.

After two weeks of behaving like a zombie, however, she decided to find the truth about the matter and confront him.

"Ron…" Serena asked as she approached him. His eyes were following the same magazine article he had been reading for the past hour. In fact, he was just staring at it with that look he had the night he saw that girl.

"Ron!" She demanded for attention, stomping her right foot.

"Hmm-what?"

"What _has_ been wrong with you lately? You've barely said two words to me all night!"

Ron quickly removed the article out of sight.

"I have a lot on my mind…things have been hectic at the prophet…"

"You told me that last week!"

"I can't help it Serena, ever since the Ministry strike, my editor has been cramming me with work!"

"That's not why, and you know it. You've been like this ever since that night in London, Ron!" Serena said.

"What are you talking about, Serena?" Ron said, looking as if she was crazy.

"That night with Harry and Ginny," Serena explained. "We were going to _The Zodiac_ when you saw something. It was a woman."

Ron wasn't looking at her. He was pretending not notice what Serena was talking about.

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Yes you do!" Serena yelled. "I saw the way you looked at her Ron! You know who I'm talking about!"

He didn't say anything. He just sat there with a mixture of confusion and frustration on his face. She could tell though, in his eyes, Ron was hiding something.

"Look Serena, I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to tell me the truth," she pleaded with him once again. "Who was that woman in London?"

Ron continued to avoid her eyes which held so much hurt.

"She's nobody." he sighed, rising up from his chair. "I don't know that girl anymore."

He walked away from her, before she could ask any more questions, and into his bedroom.

Ron secluded himself away from reliving that night. His heart could endure no more. He could no longer think about the girl that once loved him.

Even though he felt terrible for the way he treated Serena, he couldn't help but think of the woman that had stood only a hundred feet away from him not very long ago. He couldn't help but think of her for the past seven years.

Serena stood there alone in Ron's living room, confused and hurt. She was about to apparate back to her own apartment when she picked up the article by Ron's chair.

It was a muggle magazine, the _Daily Star_. She had no idea what he had been doing with it, when she recognized the person on the cover.

On the front page was the same woman they saw the night in London. There was an article about her in the magazine.

_Actress, Hermione Granger, lights up the stage in the London production of **The Importance of Being Earnest.**_

"Hermione Granger," Serena said to herself.

The girl on the cover remained a complete stranger to her, but one thing was for certain, Hermione Granger was the girl Ron was in love with.


	2. An Uncertain Hermione Granger

Chapter Two

An Uncertain Hermione Granger

"Pardon me," Daniel asked the restaurant host, "could you tell me where Miss Hermione Granger might be?"

The attractive young man was directed to the bar where an enchanting young woman in black dress stood swarmed by a crowd of reporters all trying to get an interview from her. She waved to him over the sea of people beckoning him to join her.

A party was being held at the British Ritz Carlton celebrating the premiere of _The Importance of being Earnest._ Hermione Granger had stolen the show as the female lead, Cecily Cardew.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger, you were beautiful tonight!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed the play." She replied, sipping her champagne.

"What's your next project Miss Granger?"

"Miss Granger, what do you think about going Hollywood?"

"Hermione, tell us about your relationship with Daniel George!"

Just as she was becoming surrounded by reporters, the handsome, Daniel strolled toward her carrying a bouquet of roses.

"Well done, darling." London Prime Minister runner, Daniel George, said kissing his girl friend on the cheek.

Cameras had gone crazy, flashing the couple as they displayed their affection.

"They're beautiful Daniel!" Hermione gushed over the roses. "I'm so glad you're here."

"That's enough pictures for tonight," Daniel dismissed the photographers, sweeping Hermione away from the crowd, "will you all excuse us, please." He led her out onto the balcony, over the spectacular view, so the two of them could be alone. The flashing of cameras still followed them.

"You were brilliant tonight Hermione," He said, softly pulling her into a tender kiss. "and you look absolutely lovely."

Hermione's heart began to race and she could feel her palms sweating. Was he proposing? She was suspecting he would propose any day, they had been dating for over a year now, but she wasn't entirely sure if her answer was yes.

"You know love," Daniel started, holding her trembling hands. "Lately you've seemed…distracted. Like, you've had a lot on your mind."

He paused, still fiddling with something in his tux pocket.

"I hope it's not because of us."

"Of course not, Daniel." she reassured him. "Things have just been hectic, with the play and all…"

"But for the past few weeks it's like you haven't even been here, like you've been off in another world."

Daniel looked into Hermione's lovely brown eyes, but to his dismay she wasn't looking into his. In fact, she was almost avoiding his eyes. What could be so important they she would hide from him?

"I'm sorry," She said softly, after a long pause, "I have been preoccupied lately, and I know I've ignored you for past month, but I'm fine now."

Hermione kissed his cheek softly. "I'm back."

"Good." Daniel sighed in relief. He still wasn't sure what caused Hermione to behave so unusual, but if he said she was fine, he was willing to believe her.

"Well as long as we're okay, I want to ask you something."

This was it. He was going to propose. So much was swimming around in Hermione's head she couldn't think straight.

"Hermione Granger," Daniel began as he slowly bended his knee in front of her. "Ever since I've known you there was something about you, something…" he paused searching for the right words, "magical. Like, you're immortal."

Hermione's heart stopped. She couldn't breath and the world was spinning. What was he saying? Something about magic? Does he know something?

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"Haven't you been listening?"

"Of course, yes, I'm sorry," She apologized.

"Darling, will you marry me?" Daniel whispered.

Hermione looked into the eyes of the man that adored her so much. After a year's relationship, did she still not know how she really felt about him?

He pulled out an astonishing diamond engagement ring. Hermione gasped as he slipped it gently on her skinny finger.

Hermione cared deeply for Daniel George. He was handsome, he was about to become Great Britain's youngest Prime Minister, and he loved her very much. She would be out of her mind to say no.

A part of her wanted to scream "Yes, I will be Mrs. Daniel George!" but something inside her wouldn't allow it. Hermione didn't know what it was, but it was keeping her from marrying the man of her dreams.

Daniel waited patiently waited for a response. He could sense her doubt as her hands shook uncontrollably. His heart began to sink.

Despite all her doubt however, Hermione looked up at Daniel and smiled at him.

"Yes, Yes!" Hermione cried.

Daniel swooped her into his arms and spun her round in celebration. he gave his soon-to-be-bride a passionate kiss.

"Everyone," Daniel called to the party's attention as he set his new fiancé down. "May I have everyone's attention please?"

All the party guests turned their interest to them. Hermione froze

"I would like to make an announcement," his face was glowing with excitement. "Hermione and I…are engaged to be married!"

The whole party gasped and applauded the engaged couple. The band began to play songs of celebration and a crown of people came up to them expressing congratulations.

Later that evening, the attention had become too much for Hermione and she told Daniel that with the play and all the excitement of the engagement, she needed some rest.

Hermione lay in bed, later that evening, admiring the diamond Daniel had given to her. Suddenly, it became obvious why Hermione was filled with so much uncertainty.

"Ron…"


End file.
